A Collection of Completely Insane Next Gen Stories
by RoseScor90
Summary: As the name says, this is going to be a collection of one shots written for the '200 Flavorful Prompts' Challenge at the Next Gen fanatics Forum! Do R&R! 2dr: Scorpius/Dominique!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: All compliments go to Pearl who came up with the awesome '200 Flavorful Prompts' challenge! This fic is for the 24th June's prompts: mudslide, leaf, drizzle, Earth Day and characters James, Albus and Lily!

Hope you enjoy!

"Why're we doing this again?" I asked, hands on my hips, as I stood before the makeshift mudslide. I still couldn't believe my brothers had roped me in for one of their harebrained adventures. I usually avoided them, but Albus had been too convincing about it being for the 'welfare of the world'.

"Because today is Earth Day and we need to do something related to the Earth which will make it feel better," Albus replied seriously; I don't know how he managed that without bursting into laughter. I suppose it comes with being a hardcore Slytherin.

Before we go any further with this insane episode, I'd like to introduce my family to you. Just my brothers, don't panic. Like red and green; impulsive and cunning; stupid and stupider, they're an unmatched pair. While James is all about doing something or the other (which will land him, invariably, in trouble), Albus is all about manipulating people into seeing his way (which is why I got dragged into this mess). I've always wondered where I fit in; Dad calls me the heart of the group and Albus is obviously the brain. Albus remarked that James would happen to be the limbs; James wasn't pleased about that. If I know him at all, he'd have wanted to say something like the spirit or the soul or whatever.

"How, pray tell me, is sliding over a mud patch going to help save the world?" Albus shrugged and James, who had never been the brightest in the group, followed Albus. I looked down the path; to their credit, I couldn't spot a twig or stone as far as I could see.

"I made sure the ride wouldn't hurt," Albus spoke from behind me, reading my mind. It was an accepted fact that he read minds, or emotions. He claims to not even have touched a book on Legilimency, but for all his objections, he picks words right out of my mind.

"That's one relief, but where does this lead to?" I asked, rightly suspicious. The last time I had given in, I had become the object of a Niffler's affections. You don't want to know how, trust me.

"The waterfall lake, of course," James sounded excited; and I couldn't blame him. As haughty as I sound, I am a daughter of Harry Potter and my life, right from the day I was declared the reincarnation of Lily Potter (couldn't get any more ridiculous, really) has been one big line up of media conferences, planned and pounced on.

It was no wonder that Dad placed an anti apparition charm around the house to avoid us getting photographed every time we so much as looked out the window. We'd been forbidden to step out of the boundary right from our childhood and though we weren't kids anymore, the line was something of a sacred code.

The waterfall lake, as James as so eloquently named it, was a small depression formed at the foot of a waterfall that just appeared randomly near our backyard one day. Dad was mighty suspicious of it but even Aunt Hermione couldn't find anything wrong with it (except that it appeared out of nowhere) and so it had become our hideout, since it was situated inside the apparition line.

"So you mean we're going to plummet right into the lake?" I did not sound excited, not really, but my brothers, eager as they were in getting into trouble, dragged me to the very edge.

"Wait, are you sure this is safe?" I asked as a last resort, trying to postpone the moment of terror. Albus and James shared an exasperated look over their shoulders, I noticed.

"Is it safe, James?" Albus tried to mock my voice; tried being the operative word. It was more like a chicken squawking; a chicken that had swallowed a big bite of whatever chickens ate.

"Of course it is, I even tried it out once!" James replied in an overly exuberant voice that I completely did not trust. But before I could even protest about their bad imitation, we were off.

Thinking back, it was rather nice to do something together once again and I'm sure that was what those two had wanted in the first place, but for the first few minutes, all I could think was 'Argh!' and several other uncomplimentary words about my brothers.

The slope was gentle and we whizzed past without a glitz, landing in the lake in a giant splash. I landed on James' back and smoothly rolled away as Albus crashed into him. I laughed as the two struggled; water fights between James and Albus were always fun to watch, so long as you didn't referee.

"I won!" Albus claimed triumphantly as he surfaced up, but James yelled at the same time so it sounded more like, 'Iow' which I assumed was a distress call and did the most natural thing.

"Protego!" a blue shield appeared separating the two, both of them struggling to go past it. I thanked my Dad for teaching me to cast this one; he realized I was the only one who could separate these two when in a fight and taught me this spell as soon as I got my wand. It was tough, admittedly, but I've mastered it after these many years.

By the time they gave up, James was covered in mud from head to toe ( apparently, the shield allowed mud to pass through, as Albus gleefully found out) and Albus was having random tree parts sticking out of his hair(which was as messy as a rat's nest and scarily resembled a Greek crown, with the number of leaves in it).

"Done?" I asked evenly, beginning to walk back towards the slope. It had begun drizzling and the water was sliding down the slope in a gentle stream. I tried walking up the trail, but apparently, whatever charm Albus had cast on it didn't work upwards.

With an almighty splash, I landed back in the lake, much to the other two's amusement. They guffawed as if it was the most humorous thing in the world and it took me two well aimed kicks to their shins before they turned serious.

"Let's go back," I urged, but they didn't seem all too eager. If there is one thing I hate about my dear brothers, it is that they're damn lazy. Knowing it was the only way, I stood up again, and holding onto the large birch near the bank for support, began trekking up the slide. It took a few minutes and a couple of slips on my part before I heard them stand up and climb back.

"Wait, Lily," I heard James' warning tone and complied. There were time when you messed with James and there were times when you didn't. When it came to dangerous things and me, it's always the second option.

James appeared before me, taking one of my hands; Albus was right behind him, holding out his hand for me to grab. I did so gladly; I did not fancy walking up an entire mile of slippery ground. Together, they lifted me and as much as I felt bad for them, it was a fun ride back.

I landed on solid ground and when I looked back, both of them were on the ground, panting. I grinned wickedly at them and said, "We should do this every year," Despite their exhaustion, James and Albus nodded, identical smiles on their faces. Because I was happy; I knew it. Idiots, the two of them, making me emotional at the worst of times.

Suffice to say, the trail works till today; and only downwards.

A/n: Do review!


	2. Where The Heart Lies

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Second in the series!

Pairing: ScorDom Prompts: beachwalk, simmer, dusklight, dewdrops. Hope you enjoy!

Dominique she needed a walk, badly. The beach by her Aunt's house was deserted in the evening. Taking a deep breath, Dominique smelt lavenders in the breeze; the scent of her home. They lived by the beach too; she had thousands of memories there, but she wasn't going back.

Dominique kneeled on the grass bed, caressing a petal, convincing herself that the moisture on it was a dewdrop; not her tears. Chiding herself, Dominique walked down the slope that led to the beach.

She was seated on her favorite log; it was close enough to the sea to let the waves splash on her feet without being drifted away. Her thoughts, though, were a different thing.

It was always the same; blond hair blowing in the wind, grey eyes looking at her with so much affection it hurt her to even think of it; promises of forever under the moonlight. Then pain and agony; breaking up; moving away; living without.

As she watched, a figure appeared in the distance, its form a shadow in the dusklight. She caught him as he stumbled, eyes widening as she recognized the familiar face. He opened his eyes with effort, sight clearing up as he noticed her, "Dom?"

"Scorpius, how did you get here?"

"I apparated…"

"You idiot! You could have been hurt!"

"I had to get here…to you. I couldn't…stand it anymore. I had to try; to get you back."

"I can't, Scor…"

Please, Dom. I was so arrogant; I thought I could live without you. I…I can't. Nothing's the same without you, Dom. I…I love you."

"I love you too, Scor, so much," she hugged him, tears pouring down her cheeks and onto his cloak, "I'll go back home."

"Back to Shell Cottage?"

"Home is where the heart is, Scor," she smiled at him and taking his hand, led him back to the house; emotions simmering in her like never before.

A/n: Please do review!


	3. Today's Like Any Other Day

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: The third one! Hope you like this one!

Pairing: LilyLysander Prompts: amaretto, lounge, social butterfly

The party rages on as Lysander watches from the shadows, lunging on the window seat. She's at the center of it all; receiving too many stares for his to make any difference, being praised so many times his would hardly be distinguished. Sighing hopelessly, Lysander picks a drink up from the table; an amaretto. Wondering who sneaked a Muggle drink in, he takes a sip. It's sweet; but bitter too.

Smiling wryly at the coincidence to his mood, Lysander weaves through the crowd; she'll be offended if he didn't congratulate her on her spectacular catch in the Quidditch finals. He was a Ravenclaw and she, a Gryffindor but it didn't matter. He will have to applaud her; or she won't talk to him for a week, turning her face away in his presence.

He chuckles at her innocence as she laughs at a joke James cracked; she's always smiling, always mingling, always happy; his little miraculous social butterfly. Tapping her shoulder to garner her attention, he stumbles as she flies at him, giving him one of her smothering hugs. Hugging her close, he savors her warmth and the merry aura that radiates out of her.

"I told you kissing you would bring me luck," Lily whispers in his ear and he grins.

"The Ravenclaws aren't going to be pleased I let you win."

"So you agree?"

"Don't go about advertising it; I don't want a line forming on my door."

"Quite confident, aren't you?" Lily smiles widely; someone calls her from the crowd and she skips away, floating right out of his arms.

Lysander walks back to his place; his minute of fame was spent; the highlight of his day was over and she's gone like always.

Because she's too much like the summer wind for him to dream of holding her in his arms forever.

A/n: reviews are love!


	4. For Now

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Pairing: Louis/OC Prompt: cottage breeze, rooftop, seashell

Dedicated to Amy, for her birthday(though I'm days late); she loves Louis/OC and was the one who enlightened me on his awesomeness so there you go Amy! I hope you like it!

Amelia smiled as she picked up the house warming gift; it was from Louis and the first she had opened. It was a string of seashells; she held one end, letting it hang in the air. A breeze blew through the window, making the shells dance and jingle as they swayed. She noticed that Louis had placed tiny metal balls in them which hit the walls of the shell and made the tinkling sound.

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, she hung it on the roof top in one of the hooks. The melodic tinkling bringing a smile onto her face, Amelia moved to the balcony, staring out at the beach outside. It had been almost impossible to find a house beside Louis', but she had persisted and now, she had this cute little cottage on one of the cliffs.

She'd never loved her life as much as she did now. Leaning on the banister, she closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair back. When she opened them a few minutes later, she saw a lone figure walking through the sand, trekking his way up the sand dunes.

Leaving her position on the balcony, Amelia ran down the steps and out the house, meeting him half way to her house.

Louis smiled at her hurry, his eyes widening when she kissed his cheek, "I loved the gift, Louis; you shouldn't have."

"Of course I should, after all the trouble you took to stay near me," Amelia shook her head, accepting his words as she dragged him back to the cottage.

_Now if only I could convince her of my love as easily_ Louis thought as he followed her, happy that she wasn't going anywhere. For now, at least.

A/n: A review would only take a minute but would be appreciated for a lifetime!


	5. Not The Way You Love

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: The fifth drabble is up! Hope it's good enough!

Pairing: RoseLorcan Prompts: peppermint, fairy, charm, blaze

Rose enters his room stealthily, watching over his back as he paints. Lorcan never lets her see the pictures he keeps at his home and there was a limit to her patience. The room smells of peppermint; like Lorcan. There are a lot of brushes and vials of colors lying here and there; it takes her a lot of time and patience to walk through them without causing a racket.

There's a picture of a fairy hung above his bed; probably to ward off the evil spirits. Lorcan was forever talking about silly little habits like that; she adores them too much to call it stupid, like some people do.

He's drawing a magical portrait, obviously; it takes only fifteen minutes for him to do it. And there she is, on parchment, a true depiction, the only livelier one being her own self. The portrait winks at her and that is when Lorcan turns around. He jumps like he's seen a vampire, hurriedly trying to cover up the picture.

"Is that me?" Rose asks, trying to take it out of his hands. Lorcan protests for a few moments, giving up in the end. She's already seen it anyway, "Wow! I look pretty, Lor. You're the only one who could make me look this way," she indicates the picture, where he's captured her with a blazing fire in the background.

"What's this?" she asks, indicating the little band on her right hand in the picture.

"This," Lorcan takes out a charm bracelet out of his pocket, tying it around her wrist as he whispers, "Happy Birthday, Rosie."

"Oh Lorcan! I love you," Rose hugs him tight and Lorcan holds her close, trying to memorise the moment.

"So do I, Rose, so do I," _But not the way you do_; he adds silently in his mind.

A/n: Review, please?


	6. You Don't Even See Me

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: I know the last few drabbles have been angsty, but I promise the next ones would be cheerful. Onto the sixth one!

Pairing: TeddyRoxanne Prompts: spiced orange, ephemeral, crusade

Roxanne smiles at him, nodding her head. He takes a deep breath, looking at the ground as he gathers his courage. She takes the time to observe him, to embed in her mind his features; from his half blond half brunette hair; he calls it salt and pepper, she has dubbed it his 'spiced' hair, to the ephemeral grin that flashes across his face like lightning; captivating and deadly.

She tries to not feel anything as he walks to her; his steps are sure and no-one would assume that he was shaking inside; only she knew. She gives him a reassuring look and his steps become quicker.

It takes a mere few minutes for him to reach her, though she hopes fervently it would take years. Because when he does, the play would be over; the scenes done with.

"Will you marry me?" His eyes are genuinely shining with anticipation and for a moment, she dreams; fantasizes that he loves her, truly.

"Yes," she replies in a choking voice, hugging him tightly. He pecks her lightly on the lips and grins widely as he spins her around.

"That was perfect!" Lysander calls from the audience and Teddy moves away from her, heaving a relieved sigh as he jumps down from the stage.

She retreats to the make up room in a hurry. It is a crusade she loses everytime; but the pain doesn't seem to be getting any lesser. She weeps and weeps, the wall of her orange hair her only protection from the world.


End file.
